Iran War (Massive Explosion 666)
The Iran War was a protracted armed conflict that began on July 27, 2019 due to extremely intense tensions with Iran that ended up going too far thanks to desperate retaliation of a reported Oil Tanker attack that Secretary of State Mike Pompeo blamed on Iran and an US spy drone attack that happened, which President Donald Trump declared as a huge mistake and then Iran sent an angry message after they shot down. Contents 1 White House response 1.1 Reaction from the Media and American civilians 1.2 Troops sent off to Iran 2 Belligerents 2.1 United States allies and support 2.2 Iran allies and support 2.3 ISIL allies and support 3 Timeline 3.1 Aftermath White House response On July 20, 2019, one week before the Iran War began the White House got a message from Hassan Rouhani, who despite long saying that Iran would not get engaged in a war with any nation, he told them that he's had enough and that he now wants war. The White House then announced to the United States of America, we are deeply sorry for saying this, but we have no choice but to go into war with Iran. Reaction from the Media and American civilians Disappointed, prominent Media outlets such as Fox News, CNN, MSNBC, CBS, ABC and NBC are stunned about the White House decision to declare war on Iran. On the other hand, many Americans are furious about, some of which are blaming Trump and his administration as well as fellow Republicans, some people are blaming Iran, Israel or Saudi Arabia and there are even some people that are blaming all of them. Troops sent off to Iran Once President Donald Trump got informed that the war with Iran would start on June 27, 2019, he announced that he would send 225,000 US troops to Iran later on the day the White House made their decision to declare war on Iran. Belligerents United States Iran Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant United States allies and support Allies: United Kingdom, Israel, Saudi Arabia, South Korea and Canada Support: Romania, Latvia, Italy, Norway and Japan Iran allies and support Allies: India, Russia, North Korea, Syria and China Support: Turkey, Mexico, Venezuela, Georgia and Algeria ISIL allies and support Allies: Iraq, Islamic Jihad Union, Al-Qaeda, Libya and the Taliban Support: Lebanon, Hezbollah, Pakistan, Palestine and the United Arab Emirates Timeline 2019-The United States declares war on Iran after they decide enough is enough, leading up to Russia President Vladimir Putin to be extremely disappointed in the United States, as he warned them that a war with Iran would be a catastrophe and full of consequences. Kim Jong-un accelerates the development of the missile that North Korea has that is reportedly 16 times more deadly and destructive than the nuke that the United States dropped on Hiroshima. Gas prices all over the world skyrocket, leading up to the Crude Oil stocks to be in a very bad situation. 2020-Trump wins re-election in a slightly closer race than 2016, but it wasn't too close that he would be in danger of losing. He then goes on Fox and Friends to discuss what will be his priorities that he comes up with in an effort to help the United States in the war with Iran. 2021-Russia's Hypersonic missiles are finally ready for combat. The United States immediately decides to ramp up their efforts to improve their missile defense, as is necessary, because otherwise they will be completely helpless against them. 2022-Nuclear warheads are starting to rapidly fall. The United States, Iran, the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant as well as their allies and support must take cover if possible. Thanks to this, the DEFCON Warning System has upgraded the level from DEFCON 2 to DEFCON 1. 2023-In a desperate, yet smart move, many bomb shelters are being built, will be very helpful for the troops whenever they get a temporary rest and civilians who are vulnerable to the attacks. 2024-The Iran War ends on May 22, 2024, but with the world dangerously close to being brought to an end due to the nuclear destruction. Aftermath-Due to a lack of fresh food and water as well as medical help, the last of which was a very few people left have died on June 5, 2024. Category:Wars Category:Massive Explosion 666